Recent efforts have been directed in the field of drug delivery by transdermal and transbuccal permeation. Using transdermal permeation or percutaneous absorption, a substance such as a drug is noninvasively delivered into an individual's bloodstream through his/her various layers of skin. Using transbuccal permeation, a substance is noninvasively delivered into an individual's bloodstream through a buccal membrane.
A transdermal patch, such as a nicotine patch, is an example of a transdermal drug delivery device. Transdermal patches are typically adhered to an individual's arm to deliver a drug into his/her bloodstream. Typically, each transdermal patch is dedicated for a single drug delivery application. For example, a nicotine patch is dedicated to deliver nicotine for a smoking cessation application.